Harem Troubles
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: Yumi has to make decision in her love life.


**HAREM TROUBLES**

I don't own the Maria-sama, but I own the idea.

Yumi looked towards her bedroom ceiling just thinking about her troubled love life. She thought on the boys she knew, but none could make her heart beat wildly. It was the girls she knew which sparked something in her. Unfortunately, there were four girls who sought her attention regularly.

The first girl was her onee-sama by school regulations. Her name was Sachiko and a real ojou-sama. Yumi at first could only concentrate on her and trying to fulfill her needs. Yumi liked how tall and beautiful the woman was and how deep her eyes would go. She wanted to believe her heart only belonged to this woman alone, but things happened.

Although she really liked Sachiko, she felt her heart weaver as a certain short haired- tall blond entered her life by the name of Satou Sei. The irrepressible woman bugged her at first, but she grew to love the tight embraces of the year older woman. She also loved how much wisdom the older girl had. For a while her heart was twisted with both desire for both women, but she had hoped it would solve itself out as Sei went off to college. Unfortunately she went to Lillian collage, but fortunately she was mostly too busy with her studies for Yumi.

Just when she thought she could love the woman she originally loved completely along came Sachiko's cousin Toko. At first Yumi disliked the girl with a passion because she was afraid that Sachiko would take a liking to the girl more and wish her to be her petite soeur instead because they seem to fit well and better together. However over time, Yumi stopped disliking the girl because she found out how devoted Sachiko was to her. Unfortunately Yumi found something about Toko which totally endeared her towards the cork screw haired girl. It was the fact that Toko was somehow had a tsundere about her. In Yumi's opinion it was just plain cute.

Then came her stalker, Hosokawa Kanako, to the scene. The girl could have been considered a great replacement for Sachiko when she left for collage. She was as tall as Sachiko, but had a much quieter demeanor and over protectiveness about her than Sachiko. Kanako had placed Yumi so far up on a pedestal and told Yumi so. The pig tailed girl couldn't deny being held in such high regards, but at the same time it was stifling. She liked the caring nature of Kanako.

What was troubling Yumi the most was that Toko and Kanako would get into fights over who would become Yumi's petite soeur. At times it would lead to some physical struggles, mostly pushing and shoving, never slapping of hitting. As for Sachiko and Sei, well when the eldest was in school they were pretty much like Toko and Kanako. Yet the eldest is out of school and it's almost quiet on that front. Yumi had never felt more confused on who choose. They all proclaimed their love for the girl and their willingness to wait for a resolve.

A part of her wanted to be with Sachiko, but she knew it would be hard since her onee-sama was engaged to her cousin. Another part of her wanted to be with Toko because playing on her tsundere side was wonderful. In another part just wanted to feel loved and wanted the way Kanako could. Still she loved having fun and Sei could offer her that.

She sighed as she thought of Sei. Sei had told her she loved Yumi, the night she picked her up in the rain after she felt betrayed by Sachiko. The pig tailed girl knew this was a big thing since the blond had once again opened her heart to love. Somehow Yumi didn't feel like hurting the girl. In fact she didn't want to hurt any of the girls. It was then when a plan formed in her mind.

MSGMMSGMMSGMMSGMMSGM

At school the next day, she walked up to the Maria statue to pray. As she prayed she heard footsteps stopping by her. The smell of roses touched her nose causing her smile. It was the scent of her onee-sama. Once the prayer was concluded she looked towards her left and smiled at Sachiko, who smiled back.

"Good morning," came Sachiko.

"Good morning, Onee-sama," responded Yumi.

They for a few minutes until Yumi stopped causing Sachiko to stop as well. She looked at her petite seour with a worried expression on her face, "Is something wrong?"

Yumi shook her head, "Onee-sama before we go to the mansion, can we go to the green house first?"

Sachiko nodded and walked with Yumi to the green house. Once inside the elder girl asked, "Yumi, what's wrong?"

Yumi approached Sachiko and said, "Nothing much but,…" Yumi leaned in and kissed Sachiko on the mouth. The kiss was incredible to the both of them.

After they pulled away Sachiko was left amazed, "What was that for, Yumi?"

"Nothing much," replied Yumi, "I wanted to know what kissing you felt like."

"And?" lead Sachiko on.

"I liked it."

Sachiko blushed not knowing if this was Yumi way of saying that she wanted more. Before she could ask anything, Yumi took the taller girl's hand and ran towards the mansion for the early morning meeting.

MSGMMSGMMSGMMSGMMSGM

During lunch Yumi was approached by Kanako who had brought her a bento. Yumi smiled and asked if she wanted to go somewhere else to eat. Kanako was thrilled with the idea and accepted it. They ate behind the Maria statue. Once the food was eaten Yumi said, "Thank-you, Kanako-chan, that was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Yumi smiled, "I did indeed, but I'm little disappointed."

Kanako grew anxious thinking she did something wrong.

Noticing this Yumi quick chimed in, "I didn't mean anything bad, I just thought it could have used dessert."

"Dessert?" questioned Kanako.

A smile formed on Yumi's face, "Yes, dessert."

"Are you saying you're still hungry?"

"A little, but my stomach is quite full."

"How can you be both?" asked Kanako bewildered.

"Easy," came Yumi. "Although I can't eat another bite, there are other ways to have dessert."

"Such as?"

"'Such as' this…" Yumi leaned over and captured Kanako lips with her own. It felt nice but it also felt off.

Once they were part, both Yumi and Kanako looked into each others' eyes looking for something. Yumi saw disappointment and sadness in Kanako's eyes and Kanako saw only Yumi questioning her. Sighing Kanako declared, "I know I love you, but…"

"The kiss wasn't what you thought it would be," finished Yumi.

Kanako nodded her head. "Thank-you, Yumi. At least I know now we were not meant to be."

Both girls embraced for a moment before getting up and walking off to class.

MSGMMSGMMSGMMSGMMSGM

After classes were over for the day, Yumi had to return two books to the library. On her way, she ran into Toko. They both greeted each other and went to the library together. Once in the library, Yumi dropped off her books and waited for Toko to finish. After the books made into the drop slot, Yumi grabbed Toko by the elbow towards a quiet section in the library.

"What do you want?" asked an annoyed Toko, who was secretly enjoying Yumi's presence.

Yumi smiled and removed the Rosario from around her neck, "I want like you to become my petite soeur."

The cork screw haired girl's eye lit up as smile came to her face, "Of course."

Smiling still, Yumi placed the Rosario over Toko head. Once the cross was laid perfectly against Toko, Yumi took the opportunity of the closeness and kissed Toko. The kiss felt awkward and not quite right. They broke apart and Toko held her head up high even though she was little disappointed.

Fearing the worse Yumi asked, "Do you still wanted to be my petite soeur?"

Toko nodded, "I've always wanted this from the first time I saw you. It took me a while to realize that I loved you, but as with the kiss…"

"It felt like I was kissing my brother."

Toko looked like she was mad.

Pig tails noticed this and to cover her tracks, Yumi added, "In this case sister."

Rolling her eyes, Toko spoke, "In either case, I'm still happy. If I couldn't be your girlfriend at least I'll be your little sister."

Yumi nodded, "I knew we were bound together in some way, but I guess this is it. Besides I've always wanted a little sister."

"We could be counted as sisters already since we have the same type of hair style almost."

Yumi nodded and wrapped her arms around Toko and promised, "If you need anything just come to me."

Toko smiled and nodded. Walking arm in arm, the newly formed sisters went off to the Rose Mansion.

MSGMMSGMMSGMMSGMMSGM

Everyone from the Yamayurikai was excited for Yumi and her new petite soeur. They all cheered to see Toko as the girl Yumi finally landed on to be her sister, which includes Noriko. Honestly speaking, Noriko had a little crush on Toko, more so then on her own Onee-sama. To Noriko, Shimacko would always be her one-sama, but she was still hell bent on becoming a nun. To this, all hopes for Noriko having a romantic relationship with her one-sama was out the window. However, that didn't stop her from liking Toko. Unfortunately, Toko liked Yumi and Noriko vowed not to interfere. Yet as she watched how they interacted with each other, she knew something changed.

While the meeting was in progress, Noriko stole Toko away for some forgotten things she didn't do. They went down stairs and entered an abandoned room. "What are you doing?" demanded Toko.

"Something happened between you and Yumi, what was it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we're friends and I worry about you."

Grumbling to a conclusion Toko said, "She kissed me."

"And?" prompted Noriko.

"And what?"

"Are you now officially a couple?"

Toko shook her head, "It felt wrong to kiss her. It would be like if I kiss Sachiko onee-sama."

"Oh," said Noriko, thinking _wahoo_. "I'm sorry."

Toko shook her head again, "It's fine. Besides now I know that if Yumi and me never gotten together, I wouldn't regret it."

_Regret, right_ thought Noriko. Bravely she took Toko's hand and led her to council room again. Before opening the Noriko looked at Toko and asked, "Want to come to my house tonight."

Toko nodded, "I would love too."

MSGMMSGMMSGMMSGMMSGM

Pretty soon the meeting came to an end. Just as they were cleaning up, one, Satou Sei came in to surprise her petite soeur, Shimako. She grabbed the blond into her arms from behind, scaring the girl. Glancing back Shimako looked behind and saw a smiling Sei, "You scared me, Onee-sama!" exclaimed the girl.

Sei merely smiled at her petite soeur, "That's the point."

Shimako shook her head in a sweet manner, "What are you doing here?"

"My classes were finished earlier than normal and I thought I come and surprise you and maybe take you out for a drink."

Shimako blushed, "I would like that."

Sei beamed down at her non-blood little sister and looked around the room to appraise everyone, until she found herself looking at Yumi, who was looking at her intensely as if debating. At that moment Sei wanted to sigh, but she knew she couldn't. Instead she smiled imwardly as she thought on the brunette. It was amazing how much just having Yumi around made her feel. Although she had confessed her love for the girl before she graduated from Lillian Academy, she tried not push the subject too much. After six months after the confession, she still loved the pig-tailed girl.

To her Yumi was different. The brunette could light up a room with her smile, but mostly importantly Yumi could bring out different sides of Sei that the elder girl never knew she had. She thought on how she came be both fun loving, but also serious with the girl. Somehow the taller girl could almost be herself with the younger girl. Again an inner smile resurfaced as Sei thought on the many times she had hugged Yumi. At first it was playfulness, but they she grew to like how Yumi felt in arms and the way Yumi smelled. And yet…

She glanced over at Sachiko and gulped to suppress another sigh. Sei knew that she could never have Yumi. Shaking out of her thoughts, she grabbed hold of Shimako's hand and started going off.

Yumi hadn't had as many things to pack as Sachiko, so she bowed her Onee-sama saying she'll met her by the Maria statue. Sachiko agreed. Soon Yumi found her trailing after Sei and Shimako. Her legs carried her swiftly as she touched Sei on the arm to stop her from going further.

Seeing Yumi out of breath Sei waited a moment before questioning. "Is there's something wrong, Yumi-chan?"

Yumi shook her head, "No, I just wanted to say 'hi.'"

"Well hi then," said Sei started walking off, but was once again foiled by Yumi.

"I also have to ask you something in private?"

Sei looked Shimako, who was making gestures with her head saying it was fine for Sei to sneak off with Yumi for a moment. Giving a smile of appreciation, Sei kissed the young blond on the forehead before going off.

Yumi walked off into some bushes with Sei on her tail. After coming to a small clearing, Yumi stopped and turned to face Sei. After a moment of gazing into each others' eyes, Sei broke the silence, "What do you want to talk about? Does it have anything to do with your kill joy of an Onee-sama?"

Yumi shook her head, "Not really. It's just I've been giving some things a thought."

Sei's eyebrows shot up, "Oh, are you going to confess your love to Sachiko?"

Pursing her, Yumi mumbled, "Like I said this doesn't have anything to do with Onee-sama. Actually I've been thinking about many things including her, but also you. Have do you feel about me and be truthful?"

Sei gulped not wanting to give answer, fearing the worse. Bringing up courage Sei said, "I'm still in love with you."

At this Yumi nodded, "I was just wondering because I have yet to give a response to your feelings and I want to." After this Yumi became a little nervous, "I know this might sound strange, but I want to give you a kiss."

Electric shocked Sei as she heard Yumi not knowing what to think, "Are you sure about this?"

Yumi nodded again, "I want to kiss you to see what my feelings are. I love you, Sei-sama, but I don't know how far they go."

Somehow couldn't tease Yumi about this after all it not only would it affect her, but the small girl as well. Sei looked at Yumi trying to give an answer. To kiss or not to kiss that was the question. It could either make them a happy couple or not. There was also the possibly that the feelings from a kiss could be one sided. Sei didn't know if she take such heart break again, but she knew if she did kiss Yumi, she would at least know where she stood so she could move on.

Swallowing hard, Sei approached Yumi and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist. Yumi's face was facing her. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Sei brought her face to Yumi's. In just a brief moment more, Sei touched Yumi's lips with her own. Electric traveled down both bodies. Both of their lips were moving together. Sei was enjoying the taste of Yumi's sweet lips. Her mouth opened slightly to allow her tongue to come out seeking the other girl to open her mouth. The brunette caught the hint and let Sei in. Their tongues tasted the other, enjoying it ever so much.

As the need for air came the parted their faces, Sei looked at Yumi's face imploring the girl for an answer. Yumi smiled and said, "That was the best kiss I had all day."

* * *

><p>So, this is just a one-shot with a bad punch line of any ending, but if anyone wants a sequel let me know. I could also come up with something.<p> 


End file.
